Living Our Forever
by prettylittleliarrs
Summary: Living Our Forever is an Emison fan fiction based after the finale of Pretty Little Liars. Throughout the piece I will make reference to the show, specifically to Emison and things they've said, but I'll also bring in the other girls as well as family. I hope you all enjoy this fan fiction!


Hey everyone! After taking into account the suggestions and requests that were left for me on my other story, I decided to get writing. This is what I came up with, a short chapter to start with, just in case you guys aren't liking it, if I'm not liking the way it's working out, and because frankly, I didn't have much more to write for the chapter and I didn't want to include more from another chapter in this one. Anyways, this story will be based after the show's finale if it is to be continued, focused on Emison's future after their life with all they've been through, obviously I'll reference the show in the process (I didn't watch PLL for years for nothing). I hope you guys like this, hopefully as much as my other story if you came from there. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Ali?" Emily whispered in a quiet voice, careful not to disturb Alison too much, as she was in the middle of reading her favorite novel yet again- Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. Not to mention, her daughters were sleeping in the room next door, and if she spoke too loud, she could awake them.

"Yeah?" Her fiancé replied, looking up into her chocolate brown eyes with all of the love she had to offer, closing the book onto her makeshift bookmark- a Polaroid of her with her family.

"I know between taking care of the girls and wedding planning we have been insanely busy, especially with the fact we are returning to work soon- but we haven't really spoken about a honeymoon… Do you think it's a bad idea?" The brunette spoke softly, hoping she was not saying anything she would regret later.

"Of course not, Em. I just… I guess we haven't really gotten to it? Can I tell you something, something that I should've probably told you awhile ago, not that it really makes a difference?"

"You know you can tell me anything, anytime."

"Okay, well, I don't know if you remember, but in sophomore year, when we were reviewing for French? Or you were, and I was looking at postcards of popular France destinations. Everything I said at that time was true, I wanted to go to France with you, I wanted to spend my forever with you in the French Riviera, at the Eiffel Tower, all those places I mentioned. It was something I genuinely wanted, so so badly, but I thought I would never have. And when I thought I was getting close to it, I would fight back in a bad way, as you know. I wasn't comfortable with loving you, just yet, but at the same time, in my heart, I already knew you were the one I wanted."

"I doubt you remember, but did you realize how flustered you made me?"

"I think so, but I was so confused too. "Bad bitch" Ali wasn't so "bad bitch" around you. I could tell there was something between us, but even if we would've acted on it then, I don't think things would've ended up as they did. Sure, life was shitty, but you and I always had each other, along with Spencer, Hanna, and Aria."

"I agree, waiting on our relationship was necessary, even though I think all baby Emily wanted to do was kiss you, I think. I can't remember, what was it, 10 years ago? Maybe? God I'm old and can't do math."

Ali giggled. "You and I both, babe. Anyways, I think what I'm trying to get at- if we can pull it off, and you want it as much as I would love it-you and me in sweet Paris for our honeymoon?"

"We can go to the Eiffel tower and the French Riviera specifically. If you're interested, we can make this a Europe trip with a focus on France. France for a week or so, maybe five days, and then the rest of the trip, maybe about two weeks, in Europe, through Spain, Germany, the Netherlands- wherever we want, we go. Trains can be our transportation, we can wing it or plan ahead if you want the luxury stuff. Of course, the luxury comes with France. We've been waiting since we were 15 for it."

Alison snuggled up into her future wife's body, and closed her eyes. "I think that's a genius idea. I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, Alison." Emily moved a bit to fit Ali's body, and shut the lamp light for the two to go to sleep.


End file.
